Gungnir (weapon)
The is a weapon that appears in several games of the ''Final Fantasy'' series, though sometimes only as the summon Odin's spear and not a weapon that characters can equip and use. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The Gungnir is a special weapon for Gordon that can be obtained in the Arcane Sanctuary in the PSP version, and provides 90 Attack as well as +50 Strength and Agility. Final Fantasy III Gungnir is a rare steal and rare drop from Odin in the DS version. Its Attack of 140 is among the best in the game. Only the Dragoon and Onion Knight can wield it, and it provides a bonus of 10 to Strength and Agility. Final Fantasy IV Kain returns with the Gungnir when he joins the party after the Battle of the Giant of Babil. It boosts an Attack of 99 and Accuracy of 30, as well as granting +15 to Stamina. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Gungnir returns as a powerful spear for Kain, and provides 99 Attack, 30% Accuracy, and +10 Stamina. It is found in a chest in the Subterrane after defeating Barbariccia. Final Fantasy V The summon Odin will throw the Gungnir if Zantetsuken cannot be used on the enemy. It is called the Javelin in the PlayStation version. Final Fantasy VI The Gungnir is Mog's exclusive weapon acquired in the Dragons' Den by defeating the Neslug (only in the ''Advance version). Another way to get one is to bet the Longinus in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum. Gungnir provides 240 Attack, +7 Stamina and Magic, and enables the Runic command, but does not grant Jump bonuses. ''Final Fantasy VII The summon Odin will throw the Gunge Lance (グングニルの槍, ''Gunguniru no Yari) if the Steel-Bladed Sword cannot be used on the enemy. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The enemy Spike Machine can use an ability named Gungnir to deal 10,000 points of damage, regardless of barriers or vitality, making it a one hit death move if it connects regardless of level of current HP. Final Fantasy IX When Odin is summoned and the short animation is shown, he will throw Gungnir at the enemies. Final Fantasy X Any of Kimahri's spears may become the Gungnir when Break Damage Limit is the weapon's dominant ability. Final Fantasy XI The Gungnir is the Relic Weapon Polearm for the Dragoon Job, available only to Level 75 Dragoons after having completed an immensely lengthy and expensive quest (often taking months of time, hundreds of millions of gil, and the full assistance of an entire linkshell community to obtain difficult Dynamis drop items). While it is still considered the game's strongest Polearm and the best weapon for the Dragoon class, when shown against the other two-handed melee job Relic Weapons it is comparably weak. This is due primarily to the hidden effect created by using its unique Weaponskill, Gierskogul, which causes its user to gain a potent Shock Spikes effect. Notably, this weapon is ''not the spear used by the form of Odin faced in the difficult Einherjar endgame instanced event, as both the event and Odin himself were introduced into Final Fantasy XI some five years after the Relic Weapons were created. Though what he clearly wields is a much larger, more impressive Polearm than the Relic Weapon, Odin refers to it in-combat as his "...obsidian blade..." before unleashing his trademark Zantetsuken annihilation move unto players, referencing the sword of the same name (which it clearly is not). ''Final Fantasy XII The Gungnir appears as one of the stronger spears. It can be bought from Lohen's shop in Dalmasca Westersand after the events of Giruvegan for 17,000 gil. It can be made in the bazaar by selling two Mystletainns, two Ketu Boards and two Broken Spears, and will cost 15,300 gil to purchase. Bunes in the Pharos at Ridorana and Subterra also rarely drop them. Gungnir can only be equipped by characters who have obtained the Spears 5 license on the License Board for 40LP. It does Fire-elemental damage and has Attack power of 84. In the ''Zodiac Job System version, Gungnir can only be wielded by Uhlan. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Llyud's strongest weapon, the Gungnir, is a Fire-elemental weapon acquired after completing Mission 79: Wings of Midnight. It provides +100 Attack, +50 Magick, and +40 Speed, as well as giving the additional effect of Spread Damage. Final Fantasy XIII The Gungnir is a spear for Fang acquired after using Scarletite on a maxed out Gae Bolg. It has an improved Counter rate, and a Positive Effect synthesized ability that extends the duration of buffs. Gungnir starts at level 17, and maxes out at level 41 with maximum Attack and Magic powers of 230 and 220 respectively. Final Fantasy XIV Gungnir is the name of one of the more recent servers of ''Final Fantasy XIV. It is the result of the merge of the Istory and Mysidia servers. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Gungnir is the second strongest spear in the game, surpassed by the Javelin II, and can only be acquired through Multiplayer Mode, making it exclusive to the PSP remake. It has an Attack of 29 and Weapon Defense of 15%, and is Lightning-elemental. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Although not called Gungnir, Odin's Lance is a weapon available to the Dragoon and Templar classes. It is the most powerful spear in the game, with an Attack Power of 55 and can be obtained as a Clan Reward for completing Mission #292: A Stormy Night. Final Fantasy Legend II Gungnir can be found in the Nasty Dungeon and as a rare drop after defeating Odin. Final Fantasy Legend III Gungnir has an attack power of 160 and can be bought for 18000 G at Cirrus in Pureland. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Gungnir is one of the greatest spears in the game and can only be equipped by the Lilty race. It can be forged for 5,000 gil with the Legendary Weapon Scroll, Alloy, Orihalcum, and an Ancient Potion. Its Focus Attack is Cross Slash. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Although not a usable weapon, Gungnir makes an appearance as the weapon used by Sir Latov when he is possessed by the Lich. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Gungnir is a high-ranked spear that provides 133 Attack and +25 Stun. It takes two slots and cannot be bought. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Gungnir appears as one of the stronger spears in the game and has Attack power of 21. The spear can only be purchased in the Moonsand Ruins for 65,000 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Gungnir the game's strongest spear and it increases Attack by 68, decreases Defense by 1, and increases Crash Bravery damage by 50%. It can be acquired by inputting the password SF5AUS5WUJ39Y in the Friend Card menu and battling the FuSoYa card. It can also be made by synthesizing the Behemoth Horn with Holy Lance. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Gungnir is one of Kain Highwind's aerial HP Attacks. He hurls his lance like a javelin towards his opponent and will drill the opponent towards the wall. The amount of damage done depends on how far the wall is and the angle of the attack. Gallery Etymology In Norse mythology, was a javelin forged and crafted by dwarves, known as the Sons of Ivaldi, on Loki's request as part of his apology for cutting off the hair of Sif. It was given to Odin and had the uncanny ability of always hitting the target it was thrown at. Category:Weapons